Dream, Always, Believe
by SpellSparks151
Summary: With a crazy mentor, Zandra, a district 5 trubute, has to face alone the arena of the 72th edition of the Hunger Games. This is the traduction of "Rêver, Toujours, Croire"
1. Chapter 1: The reaping

_****__Author note:_ _This is the traduction of my french fanfiction called _Rêver, Toujours, Croire. I don't own any_thing related to the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

Today is the reaping day in my district, the district five. As in all years, I wake up before dawn. I can't sleep at the thought that my name, this year, is written on five small pieces of paper that will be in the glass ball containing all the names of the girls. Besides, this year, my sister, Ksanne, also has her name on a piece of paper, it will be her first Hunger Games. That should reassure me that although my mother fell ill because of a leak at nuclear plant where she worked, my family always knew how to contrive and I didn't had to take tessera and add my name on even more papers. But there are only few people who needed tessera this year, which means that just having 16 years old still put me at a fairly high risk. I am no longer able to do nothing in bed so I better start to get ready now. The reaping starts at 10 in front of the town hall, which leaves me 6 hours, so I have plenty of time to prepare. I do not think I'll be able to swallow anything so why not start with a shower. I will then be able to let my hair dry in the open and they'll make beautiful curls coming down almost to the middle of my back. My hair will be done, that's less to think. I apply a light make-up and I put on a dress that suits me just a little above the knees, which is perfect for today's weather and stress which gives me hot. As I pass in front of my sister's room, I see the light. I open her door to find her sitting in bed looking at the empty, a novel in the hands.

- "Are you okay?"  
- "Yes, Zandra, it's probably just the stress of my first reaping"  
- "You have only one paper in the glass ball, you don't have to worry."

In front of the City Hall, it begins to have a lot of people. My sister is in front, with the group of 12 years old, whereas I'm a little past the middle but not all the way back, with other 16 year old girls. My mother and father are at the extreme rear, with the other parents. At 10 o'clock sharp, the music starts so that the hostess can make her dramatic entrance on a small stage that was built for the event. Our hostess of the recent years is called Eunomia and I can't help but find her ridiculous with pink hair gathered on top of her head in a huge bow whose ribbons, two locks of hair, which falls on either side of her face. If she thinks she's a gift, she is mistaken, since the majority of people gathered for her arrival hate her for what she represents every year, the death of two young people. She approaches the glass ball of the boys, she reaches out and unfolds the piece of paper with deliberate slowness to make us all nervous. She called a boy, who is a year older than me, named Leobwin. He approaches the stage where Eunomia welcomes him and then she goes to the glass ball containing the names of the girls. She holds out her hand with a smile that makes me nauseous. The tension is palpable in the crowd as she takes her time to unfold the piece of paper. She pronounces only two words, but they are two words that leave me in shock: Zandra Merrick.

I was right to tell my sister not to worry, it's not her that have been picked, it's me. I stopped breathing while I approached the stage. Eunomia is pleased as if I had just won a dream life, while I, rather think I'm in a nightmare. We shook hands and Leobwin and I are pushed inside the town hall with a force and speed that surprises me. The peacekeepers are making sure that no one tries to turn around because there is no turning back when your fate is decided to the reaping. I am now the district five female tribute of the 72th edition of the Hunger Games. Tribute. The word seems so strange all of a sudden.

They put me in a room where my family will be allowed to visit me for 3 minutes, to say goodbye. Our family conversation while we were coming to the city hall seems so distant now. When they enter, they are in tears. Between sobs, very few things are said but the principal is said, "Never let go. We'll always be together in our hearts. I love you. "Just before leaving, my father give me a necklace consisting of a chain and three charms which are folded metal that writes the words" Believe "," Always "and" Dream".


	2. Chapter 2: The team

**Chapter 2: The team**

Eunomia guides us to the train that will take us to the Capitol and we enter a sort of living room. Leobwin and I sit down next to each other while Eunomia takes place in front of us. Although aside from me, I can still see the killer look he throws to our hostess.

- "Your mentor should join us shortly," says cheerfully Eunomia, without taking into account the looks of Leobwin.

As she say this, a man of about fifty years old, hair bleaching and disappearing more and more of the top of his head, advanced towards the couch. The mentor is usually the last winner that the district has had, but for some reason that escapes me, the man I have before me, named Nikiffor, is the second winner before last we had. They say he went mad after his game and when we ask about the best way to survive in the arena, he replied with a smile and a lost look, "We will all die one day my dear young people" .Well, okay, he's weird but he is perhaps not completely crazy. There is still hope to get answers from him since he knows at least what we are talking about. By cons, after his response on survival, he no longer participates in the conversation at all and despite the trials of Eunomia, we no longer speak. I take this opportunity to examine the necklace my father gave me before I left. It is a long pendants chain that drops down to the center of my chest. The first pendant is silver and bears the inscription "Believe". My father said we must believe in ourselves. As the only person who is able to help me seems crazy and I'm about to die in an arena for the pleasure of the Capitol, it's a little hard to do. The second pendant, which is of bronze, is "Always". He said to always follow our dreams. In the world we live in, the only way to follow your dreams is to not be too ambitious and, above all, not to be choose on the Hunger Games. The third is a silver pendant with the word "Dream". He said that if you can dream it, you can create it. Over time I have left before the games, stress that they bring me and the lack of sleep, I do not think I'll be able to dream of anything, let alone creating it. On another day, I would have been thrilled to have this necklace, but being a tribute removes all sense to it so I put the necklace on the inside of my dress before I start to cry because of it.

The Capitol approach at full speed but all I can see is an abundance of colors before the train enters the terminal located in the building with the training center in the basement and the tributes suites during the preparation for the games. Of course, the building is 12 stories high, but first, Leobwin and I are sent to the preparation center. I meet my preparation team which consists of three women: Leonide, who has dark skin and wears her hair curly, which are bright orange, in a sort of big ball, Vega, who has long hair, on one side of her head with bits of blue, and Ethelinda, whose hair are green and braided on top of her head and makes me think of a snake. After my session of polishing skin and all the trimmings of the Capitol, I go up to the fifth floor, the floor of my district, for dinner with Eunomia, Nikiffor, Leobwin and our stylists that we'll meet for the first time. My stylist has golden skin and hair, and her name is Orabela. Despite her appearance of the Capitol, she is rather pretty, unlike Leobwin stylist who has a blue skin as if she was choking and fish eyes. The amount of food is much greater than anything I've ever seen gathered together on a table. I can confirm that my mentor is mad at dinner when he is only eating lemons and brag about their good taste. To break the silence that fell on the table after the last comment on lemons, Orabela begins to tell us about the parade we will have tomorrow. Our district is the one of energy; we will have to costume into something that involve it but each in a style that will define us more as an individual and not as a duo. As Leobwin don't take well to be a tribute, he haves rage fit, which makes him threatening. Her stylist will continue in this line of tough guy. For me, given my short stature, my thinness and my calm, Orabela opted for a more innocent style that will allow other tributes to underestimate me and so give me a chance in the arena. I have perhaps no help from my mentor but at least my stylist can help me have a chance to win.


	3. Chapter 3: The public

**Chapter 3: The public**

Eunomia is waking us up at 8 o'clock sharp for my stylist and my preparation team to have time to make me beautiful in the eyes of the Capitol for the parade of tributes at noon. For starters, they make my skin a golden color, as my stylist, except that it will last one day on me, and my hair is in a ponytail with my hair falling in strands that zigzag like small lightning. After a long time taken for my skin and hair, it's time for Orabela to reveal me my dress. My dress is exquisite. From an electric blue, with a single shoulder strap that is shaped like a lightning and a puffy skirt, I will have no trouble passing for an innocent because I am going to look like a little princess. I put the dress on, then Orabela puts the magic touch that was missing, she presses a switch under the skirt and lots of little lights go on, making the dress electric. It's perfect for my district and for me. Orabela has done a wonderful job.

There is little time left before the parade begins when I go near my cart to find Leobwin. With the work done by her stylist, he is unrecognizable. His skin is painted in gold, like mine, but his costume goes with my dress while returning a very different picture. He wears an electric blue leather coat, like my dress, in which it is cut across the front, a lightning that let see his gold abdominal. He haves small lights on the end of sleeves on the cuffs that highlights small lightning. His coat let appear the strength and even a little arrogance from him while my dress reflects innocence. We climb on our wagon pulled by horses and as soon as we emerge before the crowd, I set out to greet it with a big smile while Leobwin remains straight and serious. The parade seems longer than it is because I force a smile on my lips when my heart isn't there. When my eyes meets a giant screen that broadcasts our parade, I can see on the faces of other tributes that we all force a smile, except the first two districts, because we all know that the parade means the harsh reality: we will all die except one. Then the wagons stop in front of President Snow for him to makes his annual address.

While the horses are getting back into the stables, our teams come to us to comment on our parade. Eunomia found Leobwin scary and she found me cute in my princess dress. If she felt that, then there is much to bet that the crowd felt the same. Eunomia even pass the comment that it would have been a perfect dress for her 6 years old niece. Perfect. I cannot be more innocent than a girl of 16 years old who have the mentality of a 6 year old girl. To congratulate me for making a great job during the parade, Nikiffor gives me a lemon. Having never tasted this exotic fruit, I remove the skin and the inside is juicy, which is perfect, I was just a little thirsty. I take a big bite. Error. I choke on the acidity of the fruit next to my mentor that fold in half because he laughs so hard. His laughter attracts the attention of all teams from the other districts. Decidedly, I really look like an innocent!


	4. Chapter 4: The training

**Chapter 4: The training**

Eunomia wake us up at 9:00 for us to prepare for training that takes place in the gymnasium located in the basement of the building where we are. My throat still burns because of the lemon of yesterday so I have trouble swallowing anything for lunch. Then I put on the uniform of tribute, which is the same for everyone except the district number is written in the back. This is a black short sleeved shirt with red and gray lines that have matching pants. I barely have time to tie my hair in a ponytail that Eunomia urges us to be sure that we will not be late for training. With the little help I can get from my team, obviously I do not want, and cannot, miss this training session. This is also the time to meet other tributes and judge their strengths and weaknesses.

Arrived at the gym, Leobwin and I leave each in our direction, which is not the case with other tributes which are grouped by districts. A young black woman named Atala takes the center of the gym, on an elevated training platform, and explains the course of the training. The morning will be devoted to tests which all tributes must participate. Then there will be a lunch break in a cafeteria located just outside the gym. The afternoon will be devoted to various workshops where we can go as we please. The first test involves an obstacle course containing hurdles to pass over, scales up and down and cones to avoid. We see immediately who the career tributes are. Because of my size, I have a hard time passing the hurdles, so I make them almost every one fall. I usually have an easier time climbing the ladders except that the hedges hurt my legs that slow me down. I have little trouble around the cones except that my total travel time is lower than average. The fact of not having eaten anything this morning almost made sure that after this race I am running out of energy. The second test is to jump on platforms higher and higher and distant from each other to get to the bars where you have to grab with your hands to pass through. My lack of energy is beginning to be widely felt as the platforms are higher and farer. I miss the last two platforms, falling between the two and holding myself with my arms, pulling myself up to finish the journey. Arrived to the bars, I begin the journey then my arms gets tired and not wanting to fall over and make fun of me by the guy of district two which, I believe, is named Gunther, I pass the legs through the bars and hooks, as if I tried to put my head upside down to squeeze my entire body between the bars. I finish my journey on my hands and knees on top of the bars which earned me a suspicious look of girls in districts two, Hedy, and three, Maiara. I see even a hint of jealousy in the eyes of Leobwin who fell not very well to lie from all his length on the ground. I just might have ruin the work of my stylist to save me with this simple thoughtless act. Fortunately it's the dinner break, maybe they will forget. Or rather, they pass the word that I am more capable than what I seem. I should think of finding allies, good ones, before the pack of career do I cut down.

For dinner, we are treated to pasta with a red sauce full of vegetables, an apple juice and apple compote for dessert. Now, the hardest is to find a place. Careers, both tributes of district one, two and the boy of four, are set at a table and talk loudly about their exploits they have succeeded in their districts. The girl of four is more shy and has taken a separate table. The others are scattered through districts except those of seven and ten of the two boys seem to get along. So I sit at the same table as the girl of four but a little further. We eat both in silence until the tribute of three join our table and try to make conversation with the girl of four, I hear her name is Mina and she is 15 but she is not very talkative and that's all I can learn from her. However, Maiara, the girl of three, boasts of technological inventions and believes that with her brain she will be able to win the games. The boy of three, Zeki, has the same age as me and seems a potential ally. He knows a few tricks to create technology but has an attitude contrary to Maiara. Atala calls us just in time to save me from a conversation with Maiara.

The workshops are located throughout the gym and range of camouflage in archery through edible plants. I put all chances on my side when I go to the workshop of nodes. Mina is in the workshop so I can make an attempt to ally myself. I learn the basic knots and some more complicated that could be used for a snare to catch small game in a forest. Mina does very complicated knots and does a kind of net that could catch a bigger game. Seeing my look of admiration for her net, she said she has learned to make nets since the age of 5 years in her district that is the one of fishing. We talk about fifteen minutes of nodes and nets while trying to make snares and then we change workshops for each in our own direction. I go to the workshop of fire making where I'm with the girl of eight who must not be more than 14 years old. His district is the tissue so she haves facility deducting which piece of uniform is best for starting a fire. However, she does not understand how to make treatment for case of burns, which is more in my knowledge because in my district we have regular injuries caused by fires with technical problems in power plants. I learn a lot about flammable materials in her company so that when the workshop leader asked us to create, from products that are on the table, an anti-burns ointment it's her, Amalia, who learns from me by following what I do and asking me questions about what I did to make the ointment turn white and not green, like hers. After that, I go to archery to see my skills. I have with me the guy of seven whom after two arrows in the celling burst out of rage and throw his bow and arrow in the air. I managed to shoot my first arrow that hits the target when Zeki, the guys of three, come join me. He is very nice but he is no good at all that is physical. To avoid revealing too much of my scientific skills by conversing with him, I pass, after a short discussion, to the throwing knives workshop. I'm very dangerous and not only for others. My knives do not even go close to the target so when I managed to reach it, I start to jump from joy. The girl of one sees me and I see in her eyes that she believes I am an easy prey. I do some other workshops without meeting other potential allies except maybe the girl of twelve, but I see clearly in her behavior that she does not trust anyone.

After, back in the district five floor, I go to my room to go to bed because I'm exhausted and sleep will probably be rare in the arena, so why not fill right away, but I get intercepted by Nikiffor that gives me a lemon just before I go into my room. I take a shower and then I lie down while taking my lemon and reflecting. Maybe Nikiffor is not crazy and the fact he made me bite into a lemon was a way to make me think more to wary of things that look innocent. Whether it was voluntarily or not, what he wanted to teach me, I learned. He is perhaps not completely useless after all.

The next day, it is the second and last training day. So I head to the workshops that I have not went, so those for shelters, create catapults, recognize edible plants, fishing and creating hammocks. I see Zeki at the shelters workshop and we converse on the best way to make shelter. Mina is on the workshop of hammocks and fishing along with me except that I stay longer in hammocks in order to completely master nodes that are part of. What I learn about other tributes that day helps me to take stock of strong and weak points of others. The girl of one, Almas, is not very smart and opted for the solutions of throwing objects. The guy of one, Eder, has a considerable brute strength but more misery to use a weapon such as a spear. The girl of two, Hedy, seems good at all but in things edible. The guy of two, Gunther, do not know how to fish or tie knots but knows how to handle a sword. The girl of three, Maiara, knows the basis of survival and how to use knives but is predictable. The guy of three, Zeki, knows how to starts a fire and make a camp but was unable to fight in hand-to-hand combat or use a sword. The girl of four, Mina knows how to use ropes to do wonders but does not know how to launches on targets. The guy of four is awesome with a trident but unable with anything else. The guy from my district, Leobwin, is cleverer than I expected and seems to form a friendship with careers. The guy from seven has no patience. The girl of eight, Amalia, is good at the arrows and catapults but cannot heal wounds. The guy of ten is not afraid of anything and is formidable in hand-to-hand. The girl of twelve knows what is edible and will not allow herself to starve.

Eunomia has come to awake me at seven so that I could talk with my mentor of my strategy for the private training session with the judges. Let's say that our discussion was instead made everyone in our heads, sitting opposite to each other. I took my time to decide but when Eunomia come get me for the session, I am ready.

When I arrive in the gym, I head to the studio of camouflage. I start by drawing on my hand the texture of the leaves and down my arms that of a tree trunk. On my foot the texture of rock and on the other foots the texture of earth. I then put my arm on the tree that is in the gym and that is the model for the workshop, hand by the leaves and then I put my feet on a dirt patch and the other on a rock. I look in the direction of the judges who seem fascinated by the disappearance of my arms and my feet.

The results of our private sessions will be broadcast all over Panem and we will know what our results are at the same time than everyone. I think of my private meeting yesterday and I should have a score not too bad. While I think about it, it begins broadcasting, and presenters begin with district one. The career tributes are all between 8 and 10, those of three a six and Leobwin rolls a 7. My score displays and I get a score of 5, which is not so bad and that is just average of the districts that follow me. I therefore go unnoticed for sponsors but also in the eyes of career tributes.


	5. Chapter 5: The sponsors

**Chapter 5: The Sponsors**

My only chance of having sponsors depends now on my interview of tomorrow with Caesar Flickerman. I now pass for an innocent to the tributes but also for a weak to the Capitol. It's now time to give them a peak of what my chances in the arena are because, after all, It's them that can make the difference between a loser and a winner.

I meet my preparation team that makes me a "beauty zero", according to what they say, then Orabela come see me and tell to Vega how she want my hair, to Leonide, how she want my makeup and to Ethelinda how she wants my nails. At the end, I have my hair tied in a twist ponytail, my nails are beige and white, my grey eyes pops out with black and green lines that change a little the shape of my eyes that gives them a cunning look and a short dress made of grey and green bands that gives me a determined look. To complete the look, Orabela takes out the necklace that my father gave to me just before I went to the Capitol.

-"I am sorry that I have been in your things but it was on your bed and I couldn't resist incorporating it to your look"

I put on the necklace without a word. It is useless to tell her that it has no more signification other than its from my father that I'll never see again.

After the guy from district four, Windsor, it's my turn on stage. "And now, greet warmly our next tribute, from district five, Zandra Merrick!" Applause burst from everywhere while Caesar stands in the middle of the stage with his smile shining as always. Despite my efforts to have a confident walk, my ridiculously high heels and the stress of the interview, my walk is rather hesitant. With a little luck, the Capitol will take that as a move from someone distrustful. I shook the hand of Caesar and we sit on red armchairs.

-"So, Zandra, how do you find the Capitol?"

-"Well, it's very different from my district and very colorful."

-"Tell us a little bit about yourself, your family and where you were living before being choose."

-"I was living in a house with my parents and my sister Ksanne. I was going to school and if I wouldn't have been picked at the reaping, I would have graduated in only a few months and then I would have gone into higher education."

-"Oh yes! But doesn't it take high notes to make higher studies?"

-"Oh yes, I had to make big efforts to be in measure to be accepted to Shahnaz, the most prestigious school in my district."

-"And have you been accepted? My lord, in which program?"

-"I received my letter last week telling me that I've been accepted in architecture. My father always told me that if you can dream it, you can create it, hence the pendent on my necklace. I had a future in old houses and workshop renovation. Maybe they would have even had engaged me in the Capitol?"

-"With a personality like yours, I don't doubt it! Tell me, this beautiful necklace, is it coming from your district?"

-"Yes, it comes from my father, he gave it to me just before my departure."

-"Well, our time is almost over, I hope that the odds will ever be in your favor and you'll be able to follow the inscription on your necklace!"

With that, Caesar gets up and I salute the crowd before getting off the stage. It went better than I thought. Now, the Capitol knows that I'm someone determined and intelligent. Maybe this interview will bring me some sponsors. It is hoped that Nikiffor brings me something that I would need in the arena because tomorrow is the big day. The Hunger Games will begin.


	6. Chapter 6:The arena

**_Author note:_ **_I did a sketch of my arena that is available on deviantART, under my author name, in the folder fanfiction companion._

_Enjoy the story! _

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Arena**

I am awakened by Eunomia at 10 o'clock. I am surprised that after hours of spinning and turning in my bed, I finally manage to sleep several hours despite the stress of the arena. As every year, multiples lives will end less than one hour after the beginning of the games in a terrible bloodbath, which means that I have possibly less than one day to live. If I'm lucky, I will survive a week in horrible conditions imagined by the Capitol. Nevertheless, I must get down to the gymnasium where a hovercraft will take us under the arena where Orabela is already waiting for me.

Just arrived into the launching chamber, Orabela gives me my suit; a green long sleeves cotton shirt and a dark blue light hooded coat that is probably waterproof and warmer than it appears. A black pants, that also seems waterproof, with pockets on the front complete the suit with boots, also black, with big sole and a long lacing that provides a perfect fit. I have the right to bring a personal object in the arena so Orabela pass my necklace around my neck. It's the time for goodbyes.

-"You are smarter than you think, and above all, than they think. Use your brain and avoid dangerous situations as much as you can. I want to see you alive again, I already have your winner clothes in mind."

-"Thank you Orabela but I don't think you'll be able to create those clothes for me. Thank you for everything."

On that, I took the direction of the launching cylinder.

The cylinder is in the total darkness. I emerge on a big lowland with a green lawn. The cornucopia is in the middle of the lowland, to only few meters from all of us. Many objects are distributed everywhere around. There is 50 seconds left before the start of the competition and I take advantage of them to observe the surroundings. Enormous mountains at loss of sight surround the lowland. Some mountains finish into the clouds. There is some vegetation in the bottom of the mountains until the three quarter of its height. 30 seconds. I observe the objects that are around the cornucopia. There are backpacks a little everywhere that I don't know what they have inside. There is swords and other sharp weapons near the cornucopia. I will have to be fast to take what I want before the careers got their hands on that. 20 seconds. There is a red backpack, a metal wire coal and what seems like a tent at only two meters from me. 10 seconds. I cannot take them all in that short time. 5 seconds. Eder prepares himself to sprint. 4 seconds. The ground is maybe mined. 3 seconds. Everybody is tense and ready to run. 2 seconds. I concentrate on the bag, the tent and the wire. 1 second. I take a big breath. GO! I start to run. Explosions run of everywhere. The girl from the district six step on a mine and stop running when she hears the click. Not me. A cannon shot is heard. I get off two mines that slow down my followers. I take the backpack with one hand and the wire with the other. I take the direction of the mountains and I stop only when I'm in altitude, hide beneath the trees, pine and fir. I rest on a tree and open my backpack. I got a bowl, an empty water bottle, a cord and three apples. I observe the wire. It can serve for collar as well as conduct electricity. It is tough enough for small to medium size game. I put the coil into the bag. I have to get a shelter and a water source. I got no weapon. Many cannon shots are heard. I count eight. Plus the girl from the six. That makes nine deaths the first day into the bloodbath around the cornucopia. Better be careful and get a little more in altitude. It is getting colder and colder and I decide to stop before I freeze to death. I get up in a big fir and I manufacture a hammock with the cord. I attach it solidly to the branches and I get down to put some collar a little farther around to catch animals or tributes. I hide in my tree. The night falls and the Panem seal appears. The faces of the dead tributes appears: the girl from the six, the girl from the seven, the boy from eight, both of nine, the girl from ten, both of eleven and the guy from twelve. That means that all the careers are still alive and probably in a pact. My potential allies are also still alive, it's encouraging.

I wake up by the sound of a canon shot. The sun doesn't seem to show up in the mountains, maybe because of their height they cause shadow, but I am sure that it is the day and I can't see much. For the identity of the tribute that just died, I will have to wait until tonight to know. I eat an apple and then I continue to search a water point. After half a day of walking, I reach the border of the forest. From here, I clearly see the lowland and the major part of the mountains. I see nobody, everybody got to be hiding into the forest or in caves in the mountains. What marks me the most, it's the lack of water. There is no watercourse or even the smallest of stream. There must be water somewhere. It is then that the wind starts and that snow start to fall. Snow. Solid water. I immediately get my bowl out and let it fill itself, something that don't take that long. Even with almost no visibility, I decide to get to the summit where I could do a fire without having the smoke, which will be above the clouds, revealing my position to other tributes and boil my snow. Just before, I go get some dead branches that I put into my bag. The ascension is difficult but the storm covers my traces and hide me in the uncover section of the mountain. My coat is hotter than it seems, a Capitol creation, like I suspect. Suddenly, I froze. There is someone else into this storm. I can't tell who it is from this distance. As I prepare to run, I realize that it is Zeki. If he doesn't want to ally with me, I could run and outrun him so I try an alliance. When he sees me, He doesn't back. We get close until we could talk.

-"Zeki, what are you doing in this storm?"

-"Probably the same thing than you, Zandra. It's the only water source."

-"And the only place to make it boil in security."

-"Exactly."

-"Ally?"

-"Ok."

We then begin to climb the mountain together. Farer, we go face to face with a cloud very dense so we decide to skirt it. There is only a small passage around the mountain where the clouds doesn't block the passage. When above the cloud, the snow stops but the wind stays too strong to start a fire. After a short time, the storm stops under the cloud and the wind cease. The cloud protects us from the vu of the other tributes, as we hoped. Zeki also have a backpack. His contain an empty water bottle, a bandage roll, matches and a piece of dry meat. We take rocks that are around to start our fire before the cloud disappears. Zeki find a big flat rock that he put on top of the fire as I put the branches under. He starts the fire with one of his matches and I put my bowl on top of the flat rock. The snow melts fast and we divide the quantity into our bottles. We take this moment to talk.

-"You got other allies before me?"

-"No, you?"

-"I ally with the guy of six but as we were searching a cave to hide, we were at a couple meters apart and I saw him get killed by Gunther. The careers didn't even stay the time that he died. I stayed with him his last minutes and he gave me his personal object."

-"What was it?"

-"A watch. The most useless thing you could want in an arena. Who wants to know how much time he has been in constant danger of death?"

-"Well, with the Panem seal that appears every night, I count how many days it's been, and my necklace is as much useless, it is a souvenir of a life I'll never get to have. What did you bring of so useful?"

-"I bring lucky socks. They are warm and I don't risk of getting sick, plus they are lucky. Your necklace is probably not as useless as you think. You let me see it?"

I pass him my necklace and he inspect it meticulously before giving it back to me and saying proudly:

-"The silver pendants are in nickel and the bronze one is in copper."

We drink almost all the quantity of melt snow so to keep a provision, I go under the cloud, in the section in the shadow of the mountain to fill my bowl again. We fill our bottles than a canon shot is heard. Few minutes later, a second. A storm seems to be about to start under the cloud so we use that time to go back down to the forest before the wind kill the fire and we freeze to death.


End file.
